User talk:Tycio/2012
=January= Manga to Anime replacements and icons Hey Jordan. I've actually been planning on making gallery pages for each character, where we can feature images from both the manga and the anime. For now, however, I'd rather we stick to anime pictures for the character pages only except for manga-exclusive parts. As for the thumbnail icons, I'd rather we keep those away from the character pages and keep them in the future gallery pages only as well. I'll also soon be establishing a naming system for all images uploaded here, as part of the Image Policy. Also, I noticed you turned the redirect page Oga into a disambiguation page. If you read the redirect policy I wrote, I said I'd make an exception to that page where it'd be kept as a redirect to Tatsumi Oga with a separate disambiguation page for other characters carrying the "Oga" name. I've changed it back now. I'd appreciate it if you leave it as is. Thanks. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 22:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Q about censorship Where do want the picture posted? -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 21:47, January 17, 2012 (UTC) =February= Re:Takahashis The Takahashis can be found in chapter 123. That's the chapter where you get to see Takahashi, the teacher hired at Akumano Academy, and a few shots of his family. As for the pages with Deletion and Stub templates, ignore the pages with the deletion templates as I don't think it'd be appropriate to delete pages just because they're empty. Go ahead and add the stub template wherever you think it's needed. Also, Ryuichi and Ryuji Sanada are two different characters, so I'd rather keep them as separate pages too. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 16:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Volume redirects Hey Tyciol, can you please not do the volume redirects? The only reason the first volume had one and not the others is because the same title was used for a chapter AND an episode. The other volumes only have chapters with identical names, so I think it's best if we leave it as it was. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 17:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC) No, it's not likely. Rarely do the episode titles end up following the volume/chapter titles. Yes, it's true that chapters come first before the volume, but I think the volume pages should trump the chapter pages in naming because they group chapters together, so they're more important. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 17:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Redirects Hey Tyciol. Can I ask that you stop redirecting pages until I give you permission? I need to be able to keep track of every redirect. Also, I'm finding it unnecessary in many cases where you're trying to add brackets to titles of articles that don't really need them. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 19:59, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Father/mother I think I'd rather keep those words capitalized, as with the conventions of capitalizing words in a title. And I don't like Mr. and Mrs. Oga because that's not what their names are in Japanese. Re:Volumes For those three volumes, the first two have "(volume)" at the end because they each have volumes, chapters and episodes by the same names. For the volume 12-14 pages, I think they're perfect, except I don't think it's necessary to state how many pages there are. I'm going to try adding in a spot on the infobox to put that in instead. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 20:10, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Images, Plans and Disabling Visual Editor Three more things: #When uploading images from the manga or anime, can you try to make sure they don't have any fansubbed words on them? #I've also noticed that you've been trying to change a lot around the Wiki at a very fast pace. I'm finding it very hard to catch up. I'd appreciate it if you tell me what plans you have and then wait for me to approve them first before you actually execute them. Thanks. #Finally, if you haven't already, please disable the visual editor as I've found it can cause problems with editing. Thanks. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 20:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) You can always just upload whatever pictures you need by uploading the new image of the same name, then check off "Ignore all warnings". As for the visual editor, if you have "Enable visual editor" unchecked under "Editing" in your "Preferences", you'll only be able to view the source code editing layout, which I'd prefer you stay with because the Visual Editor is a pain to deal with. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 21:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Anime and Manga Differences Thanks for adding the images to my profile page. I was talking to FOMA about how to set up those images neatly. I think the only solution is to link them to the pictures. For example: in the manga, Black Beel crams a cigarette into Zenjuro's nose. Compared to the anime, Black Beel just tugs Zenjuro's cheek. Please see manga image and anime image. Takashichea 23:59, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Anime and Manga Comparison Okay. I go with the first option. Thanks. Takashichea 00:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Behemoth 34 I have a photo of Fabas and Wasbogo that has no watermarks. Use it if you like. Takashichea 01:17, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Categories I know you've been adding a lot of new categories lately all over the place. Could you please tell me everytime you want to start adding them before you do? Thanks. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 02:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :In fact, can you get rid of this Category:Chapter list altogether? It's a useless category because all its pages are redirects. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 02:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Yolda thanks, glad we both share our opinion of her and how hot she is. anyhow, i finished all three maids so if u want to check em out please do, and ill probably add a gallery of them soon Re:Pillars I think those categories are great, but I think we should use their full names (ie Category:Pillar Barons and Category:Pillar Generals. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 02:14, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Taniyurikai I think the fansubbers got her name wrong. I heard her say Yo'shino. Also, that Wiki spelt the name wrong. It's supposed to be Yamayurikai, not Yamiyurikai. I'm not very interested in that series myself, so how about you can go ahead and expand that Wiki yourself? -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA]] (Talk) 17:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :I removed them because there's no actual way of telling how many members they have. You can't just take a screenshot and count how many members there are from that alone. Think about it: Would you say Naruto can only make four clones of himself just by looking at this screenshot? -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 17:21, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :A better way to find out the number of members is to listen to what the Taniyurikai may say. I don't think we have that, so we shouldn't really bother with it, nor should be bother listing the unknown members under the "Known Members" category. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 17:23, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, but you only knew he could make more than four because I implied he could. Also, I checked and it's not phrased anywhere, so it's an irrelevant fact anyways. Just don't bother with listing the number of Taniyurikai members anywhere. The list of "Known Members" is supposed to be a list of relevant members, not all members. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 17:41, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Just because you can see something doesn't make it relevant. Are the trees and sky around them relevant? Also, Chiaki's hair colour is already described in the infobox. I have no idea what you're trying to say about your next few questions. Also, I'd rather just keep it as "Known Members" because it already implies that only relevant members are listed. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 17:53, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :You know, if you're going to ask questions like that, I really don't think you should be Wiki editing. There are different degrees of relevance for different places around the Wiki, and you just don't seem to understand that. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 18:06, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry. I understand that you're trying to contribute to the Wiki, and I appreciate that. Since I've came here, I've just wanted to make sure everything around here is all organized, clean and tidy. It seems that you've been wanting to change the structure of the Wiki quite a lot. That's why I've been urging you to ask if it's okay to change something before actually doing it. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 18:43, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:MK5, Rokkisei and Red Tail categories? Sure. Go ahead with it. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 21:33, February 14, 2012 (UTC) =March= Re:Cool template feature FYI, the One Piece Wiki does have this cross-linking already, but only for the episode pages, not the chapter pages. You could try bringing the idea up to the Animanga Wiki if you like, or you could talk to the admins for the individual Wikis missing them. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 16:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) =August= Welcome Hi, welcome to Beelzebub Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shinobu (student) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FanOfAniManga (Talk) 21:00, August 5, 2012